staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
10 września 1992
TVP 1 8.00 Dzień dobry 9.00 Wiadomości poranne 9.10 Program dnia 9.15 Mama i ja 9.30 Domowe przedszkole 9.55 Porozmawiajmy o dzieciach 10.00 "Zawód policjant" (ost.) "Chińska dzielnica" -serial prod. USA 10.50 Z całego świata - reportaż z Międzynarodowego Forum Młodzieży 11.30 Azymut-wojskowy magazyn filmowy m.in. Polska Szkoła Kadetów na Dalekim Wschodzie w okresie II wojny światowej 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Program dnia TELEWIZJA EDUKACYJNA 12.15 Magazyn Notowań: Po suszy. Stan gospodarki wodnej 12.50 "Pokochać drzewa" - film ekologiczny ukazujący podwarszawską miejscowość Milanówek 13.25 Jak dożyć stu lat. Szkoła Zdrowia Makarego Sieradzkiego, 93-letniego autora książki "Życie bez chorób", jego rady na temat zdrowia i długowieczności 13.50 Nie tylko dinozaury - o dinozaurach, paleontologii i żywych skamieniałościach 14.05 Eko- Lego: Przygotowanie świata zwierzęcego do zimy 14.20 Trzydzieści na pięćdziesiąt czyli "Człowiek lasu" - o człowieku od kilkudziesięciu lat żyjącym w puszczy 14.35 Zwierzęta świata. "Tajemnicza przyroda" (2): "Glinianki - zagrożone dziedzictwo" - serial dok. prod. angielskiej 15.10 Rzeźba Polski. Procesy geologiczne oraz ich odzwierciedlenie we współczesnej rzeźbie terenu 15.35 My dorośli - wakacyjne miłości i przyjaźnie 15.55 Program dnia 16.00 Kwant - program dla młodzieży m.in. "Z XX w XXI wiek" "Jasne iskierki" (ost. odc.) druga runda walki o tytuł Supergłowy września 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 "Sława" (9) - serial muzyczny prod. USA 18.20 I jeszcze raz... Stare i nowe utwory kabaretowe 18.35 Magazyn katolicki 19.00 Tęczowy Mini Box 19.10 Wieczorynka: "Wesoła siódemka" 19.30 Wiadomości 20.15 "Zawód policjant" (11- ost.): "Chińska dzielnica" - serial prod. USA 21.10 Tylko w Jedynce 22.10 "Na krawędzi nocy i dnia" - śpiewa Danuta Błażejczyk 22.45 Wiadomości wieczorne 23.00 Jutro w programie 23.05 Wezwanie 23.40 Jutro w programie TVP 2 8.00 Panorama 8.10 Programy lokalne 8.40 "Nowe przygody He-Mana" - serial anim. prod. USA 9.10 "Pokolenia" - serial prod. USA 9.30 Świat kobiet - magazyn 10.00 "Rock Steady" (6) - film muzyczny prod. angielskiej Fragmenty koncertu Lloyda Cole'a i grupy The Mission. Wywiad z Carlosem Santaną 11.00 Na życzenie - powtórki najciekawszych programów Dwójki 16.25 Powitanie 16.30 Panorama 16.40 Aktualności Dwójki 16.55 "Pokolenia" serial prod. USA 17.20 Multihobby 17.50 Rozmowy o Rzeczyniepospolitej 18.00 Programy lokalne 18.30 "Nowe przygody He-Mana" (powt.) - serial anim. prod. USA 18.55 Europuzzle (powt.) 19.00 "Odlecieć stąd" (1) - serial prod. USA 19.45 XXVII Międzynarodowy Festiwal Oratoryjno-Kantatowy Wratislavia Cantans - studio festiwalowe (1) 20.00 Bez znieczulenia - program publicystyczny 20.15 Wielka piłka 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Sport 21.45 Powtórki z przeszłości - program rozrywkowy 22.00 Teatr Sensacji "Akcja V" (2): "U progu tajemnicy" 23.00 "Chińska rewolucja" (1/2). "Walka o przetrwanie 1911 -1936" - film dok. prod. angielskiej (1990) 24.00 Panorama Sky One 7.00 The DJ Kat Show — progr. dla dzieci 9.40 Mrs Pepperpot — serial rysunkowy 9.55 Playabout — progr. edukacyjny dla dzieci 10.30 The Pyramid Games — teleturniej 11.00 Let's Make a Deal — teleturniej 11.30 The Bold and the Beautiful — serial obycz. USA 12.00 The Young and the Restless — serial obycz. USA 13.00 St. Elsewhere — serial obycz. USA 14.00 E Street — austral. serial obycz. 14.30 Geraldo — talkshow 15.20 Another World — serial obycz. 16.15 The Brady Bunch — serial obycz. 16.45 The DJ Kat Show — progr. dla dzieci 18.00 Facts of Life — serial komediowy 18.30 Diffrent Strokes — serial komediowy 19.00 Baby Talk — serial obycz. 19.30 E Street — austral. serial obycz. 20.00 Alf — serial komed. USA 20.30 Candid Camera — ukryta kamera 21.00 Pełna chata — serial komediowy USA 21.30 Murphy Brown — serial obycz.-komed. 22.00 Chances — serial obycz. 23.00 Studs — telezabawa 23.30 Hunter — serial krym. 0.30 Fashion TV — w świecie mody 1.00 Telegazeta ScreenSport 8.00 Eurobik 8.30 Rajd Paryż—Moskwa—Pekin — dzień 9, Uralsk—Bajganin 9.00 Wyścigi samochodów turystycznych w Singen 10.00 Tajski kickboxing 11.00 Revs — brytyjski magazyn sportów motorowych 11.30 Longitude — magazyn sportów wodnych 12.00 Eurobik 12.30 Baseball — pierwsza liga Boston—Oskland 14.30 Eurobik 15.00 Kręgle, Mistrzostwa Holandii 16.00 Piłka ręczna, Puchar Schleckara 17.00 Rajd Paryż—Moskwa—Pekin, dzień 9, Uralsk—Bajganin 17.30 Kolarstwo górskie, Puchar Świata 18.00 Wyścigi drągów IHRA 18.30 Koszykówka, mężczyźni, tutniej Flandrii w Gent, Belgia 19.30 Brazylijska piłka nożna, liga Sao Paulo 20.30 Międzynarodowy żużel w Szwecji 21.30 Piłka nożna w Ameryce Południowej — magazyn 22.00 Hiszpańska piłka nożna, Real Madryt—Barcelona 23.30 Rajd Paryż Moskwa Pekin, dzień 10, Bajganin—Beuneu 24.00 Wyścigi motorówek, Pescara 1.00 Piłka ręczna, Puchar Schleckera 2.00 Zakończenie programu MTV 7.00 Awake on the Wildside — teledyski na dzień dobry 10.00 Program Paula Kinga 13.00 Program Simone Angel 16.00 Największe przeboje MTV 17.00 The MTV Coca-Cola Report — infor. muz. 17.15 MTV at the Movies — informator filmowy 17.30 MTV News at Night — infor. muz., wywiady 17.45 3 from 1 — trzy wybrane teledyski 18.00 Yo! MTV Raps Today — rap show 18.30 MTV Prime — nowe teledyski, nowe gwiazdy 19.30 Ostatnie przygotowania do Video Music Awards (powt. ze środy) 21.00 Video Music Awards — uroczystość wręczenia nagród (powt. ze środy) 24.00 Program Kristiane Backer 3.00 Night Videos — teledyski nocą RTL Plus 6.00 RTL aktuell — wydanie poranne 7.00 Dzień dobry, Niemcy — magazyn poranny 8.50 Owen Marshall — serial USA 9.45 Bogaci i piękni — serial famil. USA 10.10 Dr med. Marcus Welby — serial USA 11.00 Viva — show 11.30 Potyczki rodzinne — show 12.00 Punkt dwunasta — mag. infor. 12.30 Co przyniesie życie — serial USA 13.20 Santa Barbara — serial famil. USA 14.15 Dynastia Springfieldów — serial famil. USA 15.00 Szef — serial krym. USA 15.55 CHIPs — serial krym. USA 16.45 US Open ‘92 live — transmisja na żywo z Flashing Meadow, 18.45 RTL aktuell — wiadomości 19.15 Explosiv — magazyn 19.45 Dobre czasy, złe czasy — serial famil. RFN 20.15 Mini Playback—Show — dzieci naśladują gwiazdy 21.15 Wołanie o pomoc — słynne akcje ratunkowe 22.15 Desperate Hous (Godziny rozpaczy) — thriller USA, 1990 24.00 Okropnie fajna rodzina — serial famil. USA 0.30 Hammer — serial USA 1.00 US Open ‘92 — podsumowanie 1.30 Open ‘92 live 5.00 Baretta — serial USA Sat 1 5.30 SAT 1 Regional-Report (powt. ze środy) 6.00 Guten Morgen mit SAT 1 — tv śniadaniowa 8.30 Nachbarn (powt. ze środy) 9.00 SAT 1 News — wiadomości 9.05 Punkt, Punkt, Punkt (powt. z soboty) 9.30 Hotel (powt. ze środy) 10.20 Ja, ja, die Liebe in Tirol (powt. ze środy) 12.00 Glücksrad (powt. ze środy) po progr.: Porada dnia 12.45 Tele Börse — notowania giełdowe 13.35 Unter der Sonne Kaliforniens — serial USA 14.30 Nachbarn — austral. serial famil., po filmie: SAT 1 News 15.05 Hotel — serial famil. USA 16.00 MacGyver — serial sensacyjny USA, po filmie: SAT 1 News 17.05 Geh aufs Ganze! — telegra 17.45 Programy regionalne 16.15 Bingo — telegra 18.45 SAT 1 — wiadomości 19.00 Sport w SAT 1 19.20 Glücksrad — gra 20.00 Kto będzie nową Scarlet?, po progr: WetterNews — prognoza pogody 20.15 Hunter, cz. 3 — film krym. USA, 1989 21.15 Ulrich Meyer Einspruch! — potyczki słowne 22.15 Spiegel TV — Reportage 22.50 SAT 1 News — wiadomości i sport 23.00 Green ice (Zielony lód) — ang. film sensac., 1981 0.50 MacGyver (powt. z godz. 16.00) 1.40 Akut (powt. ze środy)